Letting Go
by starrgazer77
Summary: When something life changing happens to Edward he becomes a nonstop working drone. Can Bella, a carefree baker help him let go of all his past problems, and possibly move on to a future of love and trust.
1. Chapter 1 Avoidance and Agitation

Edward's pov

Beep! Beep! Beep! The sound of the alarm clock wakes me from a deep sleep. I forego the snooze button, and turn it off. 4 o'clock, the sun isn't even rising yet, what a great time of day.

I do my daily routine of getting ready, which includes; showering, dressing in a black suit and tie, taming the mess on top of my head by slicking it back, and eating my breakfast.

In the middle of making my toast, the phone rings. Deciding not to answer it, I let it go to the machine.

Beep.

"Edward, I know you're there sweetie." my mother's voice over the phone." Fine, don't pick up. Just listen, the family's worried about you. You won't answer the phone when we call, don't come visit anyone anymore, and drown yourself in work so no one can see you." my mother starts to sound desperate, I almost cave and answer the machine.

"Listen sweetie, I know it's hard to get over what happened. At some point though you have to face your feelings and stop hiding them by working ungodly hours. We all love you and just want to help you, if you'd just let us in." At one point in my life, I would never blatantly ignore my mother. Unfortunately those days are gone, and there probably never coming back. Thanks to what happened.

"Anyways darling, know that we all love you and hope to see you at the family picnic. I love you, so much Edward."

Click. The message stops. Phhffff, she wants me to go to the family picnic after what happened I don't think so. I delete the message, while quietly seething to myself. I remember the beginning of how this debacle started.

Tanya Denali and I had been going out for about five months at the time. I never really liked her very much. I went out with her more out of obligation than desire. Both our families were higher up on the social ladder. She was always around, so of course when I was 18 and her 20 she practically forced me into a relationship. We weren't compatible at all and I think she knew this for what she ended up doing. I could count on one hand the number of times I had slept with Tanya. That's why looking back on it I'm surprised that I believed her.

_Flashback_

"_Tanya, listen I think you're a great girl. I just don't think that you're quite the one for me though. I don't want to cause you hard feelings as our families are close, but I know this isn't working. So this is it, I'm breaking up with you." Phew, I'm glad I got that out, I look forward to starting a new Tanyaless chapter of my life._

"_But Edward I'm pregnant with your baby." She looked up at me from beneath her eyelashes, normally it would look seductive on anyone else. On Tanya it looked pathetic. Wait did she just say baby?_

"_What did you just say?"_

" _I'm pregnant with your baby." Motherfuck, is she serious. Oh god no, how is that possible? I used protection whenever she practically raped me, I always made sure to. So this wouldn't happen, Oh god please no._

" _It's not mine, I used a rubber every time."_

" _How is it not yours, you're the only one I've slept with." Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. I guess I have to do the honest thing._

" _I guess I'll be staying with you then."_

_End Flashback_

I shake my head to clear it of the old thoughts, and regrets. I immediately smell the acrid odor of burnt toast. Oh well, I'll be buying breakfast then.


	2. Chapter 2 Living The Life

**Chapter 2 Living The Life**

Bella's Pov

Beep, beep, beep! The alarm wakes me from a nice slumber. I get up immediately and feel overexcited. Most people would be very crabby or exhausted at 3 in the morning, but not me. I'm so happy, I can't even contain myself.

Today was not just any other ordinary day, today was going to be a fabulous day. Today was the day I **officially** reopen my grandmother Swan's bakery.

Nana Swan opened her bakery in 1953, at the young age of 20. At first she had no problems running the bakery. She'd cut corners here and there to make things meet up in the end but what beginning business doesn't? God bless my papa who supported her financially to start the bakery, and emotionally when she had a bad day.

Everything was smooth sailing in the bakery, she had mainly just herself, papa, and another person run the bakery. While things in the bakery were going smooth, they weren't as smooth for my grandparents.

My nana Swan wanted to have a huge family with a bunch of kids running around her bakery. Unfortunately this was around the same time my papa found out he was sterile. Needless to say my nana was heartbroken. She told me that no matter how much it hurt to let go of her longtime dream of having kids, she would've for papa.

Days went by with nana doing the work in the bakery, while she slowly noticed papa's withdrawal. He didn't work in the bakery with her, didn't come home til late at night, started drinking alcohol everyday, wasn't smiling and lovin on nana like he used to, in the words of my nana.

Finally, after weeks of isolation and sleeping in an empty bed, nana confronted papa. She asked him why he was so withdrawn, did he not love her anymore? Papa responded about how unfair it is that he couldn't carry on his bloodline, with a pretty face.

At this point nana was at her wits end. She told him that she wasn't just a pretty face or a warm womb for his bloodline. She kicked him out of her house and told him not to come back, until he remembered why he married her in the first place.

It took papa all of 2 days to sober up and remember why he chose nana as his wife. So instead of hoping for a baby, they gave up hope and focused on the bakery and their love. Due to papa's sterility they didn't use protecting. And 20 years later they had my dad .

Due to her age of 40 and being pregnant for the first time, nana decided to close the bakery. She was finally going to be a housewife like she always wanted to be.

My nana just passed away a week ago. I would be more saddened if it wasn't for her last conversation with me.

_Flashback_

"_Hey baby girl, how are you?" the sound of my nana's voice brings a smile to my face. "Haven't seen your pretty face in awhile. Whatcha been up to? Any new friends? New boyfriends? Fuck buddies?" the bluntness of my nana still surprises me, even though she's made it clear she's no prude._

"_Nana, no you know how I feel about that subject. Plus don't you think you should maybe be a little more discreet?" I can literally feel the heat radiating off my face._

" _Child, discreet? Everybody's gonna know you're a virgin from that blush across your face. As for the first part I've told you how things are nowadays. You cant\'t wait for no prince charming to come sweep you off your feet. Let me tell you, they stopped breeding prince charming back in 1960. Now you gotta go out there and find someone that's easy to please and easy on the eyes." I feel slightly offended about the way my nana talks to me._

"_Whatever nana was there something you needed me for?" I clip out rather rudely, but hey I'm sick of being degraded by my own grandmother._

"_I needed to tell you something that you swear you won't tell anyone." I've never seen my nana look so serious in all my 20 years._

"_Okay, I can keep your secret nana."_

"_Last night I dreamt of your papa. He was reaching out to me and saying everything was okay. He would protect me and love me eternally, if I let go?"_

"_But nana, papa's been dead for 10 years, and what do you mean by let go?"_

"_Let go of life, Child. When I die he'll be waiting for me." I gasped at the realization and instantly tears came to my eyes. "Listen Child, if something were to happen to me, I want you to open the bakery up again. Don't cry baby, I'm gonna be with my prince charming again."_

" _But nana, you just told me to find a man and settle down.?"_

"_That's not what I said, child. I said find a man. Bella, you need somebody to love you and support you in life no matter which road you take. I have just enough money in the bank to reopen Swan's bakery. If the bakery ends up failing you need to have a plan, your daddy ain't going to be around always." _

"_Yes nana, I understand and would be honored to reopen your bakery."_

_End Flashback_

My nana passed away a week later. She left me her house, bank account, and car. Which takes me to today, here I stand in **my** house getting ready to go to the bakery. With much preparation, restoring, and baking, Swan's Bakery was ready to be reopened in it's original location.

I drive to the bakery and start the morning specials. After setting everything into the industrial grade oven, I start on the coffee. While the coffee is brewing, I start to take out the butters and jam, so they're nice and warm when customers come in. I fill the two hours with busy work and filling the dessert and pastry display case. All I can think about is how proud my nana Swan would be if she saw me today. Man, this is the life.

At roughly 5 a.m. the door opens and in steps the juiciest piece of eye candy I ever saw. Green eyes, bronze locks slicked back, strong jawbones, and broad shoulders. To top it all off he's wearing a serious looking black suit. There's nothing sexier to me than a serious guy, it makes me want to have a little bit of fun.

This day just got a whole lot better and wetter. Like I said this is the life.

**Please review, new writer and very nervous about how it's coming along.**


	3. Chapter 3 Brown Eyed Bodacious Beauty

**Chapter Three Brown Eyed Bodacious Beauty**

Edward's pov

A great start to the morning; my mother calling early, toast is burnt, and now I have to wait at least an hour for a family bakery to open up. As it says on the local newspaper "Swan's Bakery" opens on Monday at five in the morning.

More time to seethe the past and reopen new wounds.

_Flashback_

_Talking to my family to find out what I was supposed to do, I got a lot of different responses._

_Alice and Emmett agreed with me of course. They didn't believe that Tanya could be pregnant with my child. This of course was probably because they had been around the Denali family as long as I was, even longer actually. Kate and Irina the two older Denali sisters always made fun of my twin sister Alice. Tanya tried sinking her claws into Emmett my older brother, years before she harassed me. _

_I often wish that my will power was as strong as Emmett's was, unfortunately mine wasn't. So when she harassed me I gave in. It was apparent to me at the time that she really wanted to be with somebody in the Cullen family. Heck, I think had I turned her down enough times she would've moved on to Alice. Looking back it was more of a way of her getting part of the fortune. If it meant never having to see her again, I would give up the money._

_And that is where the problem was. My parents believed Tanya and pretty much do the honest thing. _

"_Oh Edward, this is so great. Finally the Cullen and Denali families will be linked by marriage and a little bundle of joy." Her smile was so wide it almost looked fake. My mother, like most rich people fell into the aristocratic way of thinking and being. Her smiles were no longer beautiful, they were rehearsed. Her beautiful womanly curves were worked off in the gym and by eating poultry and broccoli religiously. Most of all though, her easy going, first to laugh at anything nature was gone; replaced by this shell of a human being that high society will make of you. I came to accept the fact that my mother was a changed woman._

"_Yes mom, whatever you say." My head was screaming no so loud, I didn't even catch the rest of that conversation.._

_I quickly became accustomed to the fact that I would have to marry Tanya. And at 19 the sound of having a child became very new and exciting. Even though I didn't like the person I was inevitably stuck with, I figured I could make it work for the baby. _

_End flashback_

Looking up at he clock, I see that I've successfully wasted a half hour. Ok, it should be an okay time to go now. I gather all my essentials, my briefcase, wallet, and cell phone.

Driving to Swan's doesn't take long at all. At the early time and no traffic, I get there in about fifteen minutes. I should have about an hour before I have to be at work.

Stepping out of my car, I see that I'm the first customer or at least the only one at this time. I quickly grab my wallet and head into the small bakery. I open the door swiftly and walk into a very brightly colored room. Looking around I see the walls done in lines of vibrant colors, all in the order of the rainbow. One whole side of the bakery has tables and chairs done in a very café like manner. On the other side there is a long row of display cases, one is facing me, the other is joined in an L shape that spans the rest of the place.

Looking in the cases facing me, I see all kinds of breakfast items; muffins, breads, brioche, croissants, biscuits, bagels, and waffle looking things. I read the sign that says all of Swan's bakery items are freshly made everyday with the freshest ingredients. All I can think is wow, just wow.

At the far left corner there is a table with a bunch of different creams, coffees, teas, marmalades, compotes, jellies, jams, preserves, and butter. I've never seen so many different things in one place.

Turning I go down the other display case. I see that this one is filled with all kinds of different pastries, cakes, cupcakes, pies, tortes, crumbles, and numerous other baked goods. I do believe I just hit a sugar junkies wet dream. Staring at all the baked goods, I can't believe that everything is homemade. For the first time in a long time, I feel a smile spread across my whole face.

"Hello sir, may I interest you in one of our special breakfasts. It includes Cheese Danish twist, coffee, and a chocolate frosted donut?" Asked a very feminine, sexy voice. I was so strung out by all the baked goods, I failed to notice the woman standing behind the counter. I quickly look up to see one of the prettiest things in my whole life.

Standing there behind the display, stood the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. She was about 5 foot 4 in., with deep brown eyes. The kind of eyes that you could stare into for hours on end, and always find something that hypnotizes and mesmerizes you. Her cheeks have a pretty pink tint to them, my blushing bride. Wait where did that thought come from, hold it together man. I quickly and discreetly do a once over of her body. Small neck and collarbones, definitely too small to support those things on her chest. Mmmm, perfectly round and about a little bit more than a handful. If I had to guess I'd say about a 38 d cup. Too creepy you just guessed her bra size. What's next are you gonna guess what style panties she has on. Oh, I bet she wears boy shorts, she definitely has the hips to rock them nicely. Not liking my train of thought, I quickly scowl and look away from her.

However turning away does not help, I imagine her beautiful womanly hips. I instantly harden and feel my face flush. Hoping she doesn't notice my rather big problem I reply, "yes." It comes out curt, and I regret my rudeness. Oh man, it's gonna be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4 MIsunderstood

Chapter 4: Misunderstood

Bella's POV

"Sir can I interest you in one of our complementary breakfasts, to celebrate the grand reopening of Swan's bakery?" I ask trying to sound my most seductive and tantalizing. I see him give me a quick once over and feel myself blush. He scowls right at me and rudely replies, " sure." He turns away and looks back into the display cases.

Feeling a little more than offended I reply snottily, " were you raised by monkeys or something?"

"What?"

" I said were you raised by monkeys?"

"Umm, no why?"

" You just checked me out, scowled at me, and were quite rude. Listen here pal, if you don't like what you see than just don't look at all. You don't have to scowl at me and make me feel bad about myself. For your information, I like the way I look... This is all real." I remark while gesturing lewdly to my body. Oh god what am I doing?

Oh man he's gonna be so pissed... Oh well, miswell follow through with it.

"You think that you can just come in here with your perfect suit, gorgeous eyes, and slicked hair; And look down on me because, I weigh a little extra and work at a lesser job. Well, you can't. You know why? Because, I won't let you. I love my body just the way it is and refuse to change it."

There that'll teach him to keep his dirty looks to himself.

I look up to see his handsome face grinning like the fucking cat that ate the canary. Oh, god he's an ass and I'm still painfully attracted to him.

Ed's POV

Wow, just wow. This beautiful girl just basically sucked me in and spit me out. She practically yelled at me and I've never been so turned on in my life. I think I could cut through glass right now. The only thought running through my head when she was talking was... Throw her on the counter and pummel in and out of her til she screams and can't walk in the morning.

Then what she said just dawned on me. She thinks I found her unattractive and fat. Speak you idiot speak! I guess it wouldn't hurt to start dating again, would it? She's definitely hot enough. Nothing like Tanya. I guess I could at least try right?


End file.
